


Raze

by escspace



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/pseuds/escspace
Summary: Urokai and Zarga are the ones to find Raizel first.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Ragar Kertia/Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Urokai Agvain/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Raze

**Author's Note:**

> Contains rape/non-con.

To sleep with, to fornicate, to fuck—people had so many words to refer to the same thing. Urokai did not understand why. For a long while, he dismissed the very idea of sexual intercourse. It was pointless and superfluous to a noble. The meaningless meeting of meaningless bodies, well, how could that compare to the union of soul and psyche? As far as he knew, sex was physical and dirty, primal and unsophisticated. Humans fucked, animals fucked, and Urokai was neither of those things.

And yet, somehow, for some reason that scratched at the back of his mind like a pick against stone, the thought of hands on body and skin against skin incensed him. He had heard of it, back on Lukedonia, how they would 'keep each other company,' as it was put. Ragar—naive, ludicrous Ragar—was particularly forthcoming; he did not know how to keep his mouth shut even with the mask covering it. If it were just Ragar, perhaps Urokai's ire would not be so tireless, but he knew better than that, perhaps too much. Ultimately, it came down to that human. Frankenstein, who somehow stole the favor of not only Ragar, not only the Lord, but also that of their Noblesse—their Cadis Etrama di Raizel. Frankenstein, who arrived on the shores of Lukedonia like a fleabitten rat to spread the plague of himself. Urokai had to wonder, how many times Frankenstein had laid his cruel, bloodsoaked hands on the body of their sovereign.

The whole lot of them, they had been tainted by that human.

They passed each other in the chilled hallway of the underground facility. "You're seeing him again?" Zarga assessed him with eyes that were seemingly perpetually dim and tired, an expression he wore especially for Urokai. He didn't care to wait for an answer he already knew and left to attend to other matters that Urokai did not care to inquire about.

He could hear the whirr of several locks behind the armored, metal door that then slowly slid open for him with a dull mechanical hiss. The room was as dim, frigid, and heartless as any other Union facility. And though he was always alone when he did this, the incessant feeling of being watched by the walls never failed to accompany him. Center stage, under the red glowing dome of a forcefield, was a bright, white coffin.

* * *

He saw them by the window once as he approached Sir Raizel's manor. Frankenstein's back was pressed against the glass. A bright streak of red trailed down his skin from his neck.

Dark hair nestled against gold. He had never seen Sir Raizel bear such a tender expression; gratitude was emanating from his very soul and only a fraction of it could be expressed through his countenance. He drank from Frankenstein, pale skin catching moonlight and lips obscenely red as that human clutched and sighed against him.

It disgusted Urokai.

* * *

He performed it like a ritual, opening the coffin with careful slowness before stepping back to gaze upon a still sleeping body. Gently, he lifted Sir Raizel and stripped him of his dark Lukedonian wear. When Urokai could finally touch it, his sovereign's skin was smooth and soft against his own, its paleness painted with a soft red glow from the field of oppressive energy that kept him asleep even through this periodic handling.

People had many words to say the same thing. Urokai fucked him, was one way to say it.

* * *

Urokai saw him in the woods that surrounded the Noblesse's house. "What is that for?"

For once, Ragar appeared caught off guard. He straightened suddenly and tucked the little vial of red liquid away under his sleeve as he faced Urokai. "It is nothing..." Ragar said as he stepped further back into the shade of the trees.

Such a blatantly false statement irritated Urokai. A crease formed between his brow and he stepped forward after the Kertia clan leader. "It's not nothing. Otherwise, I wouldn't have seen it."

Ragar only meekly glanced away, remaining silent, as though Urokai were the last person who could be trusted.

Again, this irritated him. Lips pressed into a rueful line, he reached forward and grasped Ragar's arm, bringing his hand in between them.

Ragar stared at him, wide-eyed, his fingers curled around the slim vial.

"Blood?" Urokai reeled. "Whose blood is this?" Ragar did not answer, and that was telling enough. The realization slowly grinned at Urokai with all of the devil's teeth. "This is yours?"

Ragar glanced away. The sight of the normally austerely reserved clan leader so visibly distraught from the expression in his eyes alone was a rare one. It was undeniable confirmation.

Urokai knew enough to draw his conclusions. He snatched the vial of blood from his hand.

Ragar's eyes snapped up to his, distress replaced immediately by something quiet and violent. "Urokai, return that to me." His voice remained deceivingly level, but it simmered just beneath the surface.

"A contract with _him?_ That human?" Urokai's lips twisted into ugly shapes. "You're always with him. You're always defending him. And now, you want to tie your soul to that cur—"

"Watch how you speak, Urokai." Ragar faced him squarely, staring at him with biting admonishment, as sharp as the blades of his soul weapon. The atmosphere shifted around them as Ragar withdrew his presence into himself, his very soul dangerously silent.

Urokai had always thought the Kertia's were touched with insanity. "You should stop being so absurd." He threw the vial onto the ground. The glass crunched under his heel.

Before he could blink, he found himself shoved onto his back, Ragar glaring down at him, hand on his collar and fist raised, poised to strike.

"Do you think he would want you?" Urokai's grin was made of venom. "That human has already secured his prize."

"What?"

"He's made a contract with Sir Raizel."

* * *

Raizel's thighs were limp against the motion of his hips and waist, as asleep as a corpse. Urokai could hardly tell if he was breathing. Only the quiet back and forth drag of Raizel's back on the floor made any sound. His skin was as cold as the room they were in; only patches of it was warmed by where his and Urokai's bodies met. An unconscious Raizel had no reason to don the appearance of the living.

Urokai gritted his teeth, his eyes ablaze with the sight of a body both terrible and cruelly beautiful, but it was not the beauty of a body Urokai hungered for. He wondered just how many times Sir Raizel bared himself before Frankenstein. How many times they had engaged in such carnal filth. How many times his sovereign had been claimed by those undeserving.

What Urokai desired was a purge, a purification, his own body a vessel through which Sir Raizel could be forgiven for each sin.

He finished messily and hastily, spreading sickly white across Raizel's form before erasing the evidence. Urokai's pulse spiked from the pressure of time as he tucked Raizel back into the coffin and closed the lid with a strangely sickened urgency. Each second that ticked with Raizel outside was a risk.

He kneeled before the glimmering coffin, silent and alone, taking on the appearance of being in observance. The mechanical door opened and shut behind him.

“You disgust me,” Zarga disclosed.

Urokai remained silent.

“He will awaken one of these days, and it will be our time.”

“So be it,” Urokai said. He rose and turned to step towards the door. “Perhaps it will be what we deserve."


End file.
